1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to absorbent sheets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plurality of absorbent sheets removably attached to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Absorbent sheets such as tissues may be employed for a number of uses including cleaning up small fluid spills, absorbing bodily fluid, blowing one's nose, and the like.
One particular application of absorbent sheets is to absorb blood from one's skin after a needle prick. However, typically the absorbent sheets used are unnecessarily large, cumbersome, and not transportable.
Moreover, travel sized absorbent sheet packs known in the art suffer from being inconvenient to dispense, and are cumbersome, especially for uses other than blowing one's nose. These travel sized sheet packs are, in many cases, larger than desirable.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may provide compact absorbent sheet storage that may allow easy dispensing of the sheets.